Stories Written With Words
by Emmi.Hayes
Summary: Sentences made to word prompts. All have to do with Kayashima or Nakatsu in some way. 100 so far.


Author's Notes: 100 sentences for a hundred words about Nakatsu and Kayashima in some way. **Rubber** might not make as much sense to you if you haven't read all the way through the series, but it's not needed. I don't plan on spoiling anything, but read at your own risk- I might have screwed up! I might make more if people end up liking them, it was fun.

If I owned them we wouldn't be here.

**1. Festival. **Nakatsu was promptly refused when he suggested Kayashima enter the Miss Osaka pageant.

**2. Coma. **Sometimes Kayashima's eyes held a distant, dull look and Nakatsu worried if he was actually aware of the world around him or just the one Nakatsu couldn't see.

**3. Shadows. **Taiki had been watching Nakatsu's shadows long before he ever realized it.

**4. Driven (Companion to 15). **Kayashima always found himself smiling when he peered through the chain link as he waited for Shuichi to finish practice.

**5. Window. **The eyes are said to be a window to the soul; Kayashima finds no qualms soul searching through a certain pair of hazel eyes.

**6. Angel. **Nakatsu was still growing and on the nights when the growing pains where bad enough to make him cry out his roommate was always there to massage his cramping legs in what Nakatsu believed to be a heavenly manner.

**7. Sunset. **The movie had gotten out late and it was nearly dark and Nakatsu prayed that maybe the first date wasn't too soon to hold hands as they walked back to the campus in the last few rays of sun light.

**8. Yoga. **"Um. . . Taiki, would you mind, maybe. . . not doing that one anymore, it's just. . . My nose is bleeding again."

**9. Warmth. **Kayashima had poor circulation and was constantly dressing in long sleeves to keep from getting too cold.

**10. Roses. **Nakatsu longed to get him chocolates and flowers, but he was unsure if Valentine's or White day would be more appropriate.

**11. Innocence. **At times his childlike innocence astounded Kayashima.

**12. Imagination. **Nakao had a far too vivid imagination about what the boys of room 203 did behind closed doors for anyone's liking.

**13. Earshot. **Osaka High had a few gossips (Nakao), and the students (Nakatsu) had to be careful about what they would teasingly whisper into their lover's ears in fear of a humiliating surprise at lunch.

**14. Options. **Many didn't understand Nakatsu's choice when there were so many lovely young girls at St. Blossoms.

**15. Passion (Companion to 4). **It was easy to see how driven Nakatsu could be on the field, but within the sanctity of his dorm room Nakatsu found that Taiki was far more passionate then any would ever give him credit for.

**16. Pristine. **Kayashima prided himself in his organization.

**17. Nurturing. **It was very hard to define the line deciding which one took care of the other within their relationship and they danced over it often.

**18. Food. **Despite his concern with dorm codes, Kayashima loved coming back to his room to find his boyfriend cooking.

**19. Sight. **Upon the psychic's request, Nakatsu froze in the midst of toweling his hair dry in fear that something was wrong; when nothing more came he glanced over his shoulder to see a sinful smile creeping onto his boyfriend's face and he grinned back, "Are you checking me out?"

**20. Reflection. **Kayashima's eyes were so dark Nakatsu swore he could see himself in them, not that he cared to notice himself when staring into that unreadable, onyx gaze.

**21. Glance. **Nakatsu couldn't help the flirty looks they shared in class, but by gosh, Kayashima started it!

**22. Tapestry. **When winter break ended Nakatsu couldn't bring himself to look at his boyfriend without blushing for he knew of the marks that riddled the boy's pale flesh underneath his turtleneck.

**23. Joy.** When the psychic suggested they call each other by their given names the blonde was ready to burst at the seams in bliss.

**24. Lavish. **Kayashima didn't feel he needed to waste his words on many things, but he understood that Nakatsu needed the verbal confirmation now and then so he was happy to waste all his words on the taller boy.

**25. Old. **Sometimes the ladder would creak under Nakatsu's weight and under the pretense that it might break in its old age he would greedily slide into the lower bunk with Kayashima.

**26. Mistletoe. **Kayashima was not an outgoing person, he was very reserved; Nakatsu was outgoing enough for both of them and Kayashima felt like it was a battle every Christmas holiday when he had to start avoiding all the mistletoe Nakatsu seemed to find.

**27. Endurance. **The day after Nakatsu's first game Mizuki went on and on at lunch about how fortunate Nakatsu was to have so much stamina despite the fact he was beat red, everyone was pointedly not looking at him besides Sano, and Kayashima's normal mask of calm was tinged pink.

**28. Romantic. **No one held a candle to how sappy and adorable and pathetic Nakatsu could be when he had Kayashima on the brain.

**29. Vision. **Kayashima saw more than most, and he was always happy to see Nakatsu's warm aura around his loving face.

**30. Wheelchair. **Kayashima had never felt so sick with worry, but when Nakatsu promised him it was just a small fracture and that he'd be on crutches in no time he surprised them all by bending to wrap his arms around the other's torso and whisper, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

**31. Campfire. **Kayashima told the best ghost stories.

**32. Chocolate. **Kayashima had a sweet tooth that Nakatsu took full advantage of.

**33. Power (Companion to 86). **It particularly amused Noe and Sekime that a simple look from the psychic could shut Nakatsu up faster then food.

**34. Cloud. **On nice days the boys could be found lying on the lawn, hands clasped, watching the clouds roll by.

**35. Cinnamon. **For such a mild mannered boy Taiki enjoyed his food spicy.

**36. Happy. **Nakatsu was justifiably freaked out when he saw Kayashima's eyes tear up and he barely heard him whisper, "I just haven't been this happy in so long."

**37. Emotional (Companion to 54). **"I knew from day one," Nakao exclaimed smugly, "I mean, no straight guy cries _that_ much."

**38. Lick. **Nakatsu would buy his roommate an ice cream any day of the week if only to watch the show.

**39. Hurt. **Not all of the spirits Kayashima engaged were passive and it killed Nakatsu when he woke up to the sounds of him tossing due to nightmares.

**40. Mountain. **Upon discovering Taiki had a fear of heights Nakatsu felt the need to ask, "Um, you do realize Mount Fuji is, well. . . tall, right?"

**41. Fear. **Taiki was often silent, but this silence was different; it was an astounded silence, scared and ashamed as Nakatsu yelled at him relentlessly through his frustrated tears, "You should have called- I was worried sick!"

**42. Rain (Companion to 52). **"You're soaked, get those clothes off before you catch cold," Taiki scolded as he shoved Nakatsu into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

**43. Strange. **No one could decide which of the two was weirder.

**44. Shampoo. **Taiki grumbled a little when he discovered Nakatsu had swiped his shampoo for his weekend trip so he stole the other boy's pillow in return.

**45. Chew. **"If you're just going to chew on it you can give my pencil back, _some_ of us plan to take notes."

**46. Giggle. **Taiki would often chuckle at Nakatsu's antics so it came as quite a surprise when that stifled chuckle came out as a string of giggles; apparently he had ticklish feet.

**47. Rubber. **Nanba had been kind enough to aid the occupants in room 203 with the safety of their sex lives much to the embarrassment of Shuichi.

**48. Band. **They really didn't share an interest in music, but they happily went to see performances from bands that the other liked.

**49. Teeth. **The blonde's eyes went wide and he looked down at the other incredulously, "D-did you just. . . bite me?"

**50. Hot. **Summer was the death of Nakatsu; Taiki's clothes seemed to be stitched on no matter how high the temperature rose.

**51. Underwear. **Nakatsu hated when he upset Kayashima because his boyfriend had a habit of blackmailing him and he was tired of hearing about his pair of rather childish robot boxers from Noe and Sekime- _it was only one pair_!

**52. Sneeze (Companion to 42). **Nakatsu was going to complain when he was forbidden to go to practice after just a few sneezes but he decided missing a day to lie in bed and watch Kayashima do his homework was more fun; perhaps he was a bit feverish after all.

**53. Cat. **Kayashima was full of surprises, like how he could flip a switch to become seductive or how he could somehow turn the name Shuichi into a purr.

**54. Confusion (Companion to 37). **"Wait. . . Does this mean Kayashima's gay?"

**55. Frown. **Nakatsu knew what his boyfriend's different smiles meant, and he knew very well what his frowns translated to as well.

**56. Headline. **After they had survived telling their friends Nakatsu was suddenly bursting with confidence and made sure everyone knew just how lucky he was to be dating the dark haired psychic.

**57. Exam. **The boys (and the girl in drag) all cheered as they met up after their exams ended for a celebration among friends, and even though none of them trusted Sano they decided drinks were appropriate.

**58. Fraud. **The blonde wondered if it was all a lie; Kayashima was a completely different person when they were alone.

**59. Safety. **Nakatsu had a possessive streak in him and often prayed that for his boyfriend's safety Kayashima would do weird and creepy psychic stuff whenever girls from St. Blossoms or the few openly gay students at Osaka decided to approach him.

**60. Experience. **One would think Nakatsu was a pro at it from when he had decided he was in love with Ashiya, but a bout of denial hit him and coming out with Taiki had been one of the hardest things he ever had to do.

**61. Hierarchy. **They were all surprised that while the Nakatsu family seemed to be okay with the relationship, the Kayashimas rejected it with such hostility Nakatsu nearly made a scene.

**62. Phrasing. **"I didn't mean it like that, I just think you're pretty- dammit, I mean attractive in the most non-girly way!"

**63. Calculation. **It was simple to find out how Nakatsu worked and Kayashima was a master at pushing his buttons.

**64. Fight. **It was rare that they clashed, but Sano always seemed to get the butt end of their problems.

**65. Tranquil. **It was like breathing, simple and refreshing and Nakatsu wasn't sure if it was supposed to be so easy.

**66. Powder.** Nakatsu was happy to tag along on the first evening the snow dusted the ground when Taiki ventured out to see it while it was still untouched.

**67. Found. **Kayashima didn't have to look anymore and that was an amazing feeling.

**68. Embargo. **Nakatsu was ready to throw a fit when Kayashima continually avoid his advances until he was informed he wouldn't be getting any "boyfriend benefits" until he brought his grade up in history.

**69. Wall. **Ashiya was a strong soul and Kayashima hoped she would one day be able to get around the barrier of gender and secrets and tell the others just who she really was.

**70. Contest. **"I love you more."

**71. Choice. **"I get that Mizuki doesn't return my feelings, besides, there's someone else," Nakatsu mumble shyly to his impassive neighbor.

**72. Headache. **Migraines made for a scary Taiki and a silent Shuichi.

**73. Bookstore. **Kayashima liked to read, and Shuichi liked treating him to the bookstore on the weekends they didn't have plans.

**74. Rest. **After the leisure that was the weekend Nakatsu didn't understand why they had to go on with the rest of the week.

**75. Cozy. **Who would have guessed that such a quaint little room could end up being so comfortable on weekends and stormy days, or that one bed could so easily hold a pair of boys that tall.

**76. Misuse. **"You're doing it wrong," Nakatsu repeated and once again righted the equipment in Kayashima's hands with such a caring smile the smaller boy couldn't help but be flustered.

**77. Kick.** "That was so illegal!" Noe cried as he grasped his shin and cursed Nakatsu for laughing as he patted the psychic on the back, "Don't congratulate him!"

**78. Paradox. **Nakatsu was quick to defend his friends, and it floored Kayashima that the blonde was unable to stand up for himself.

**79. Stable. **"HonestlyShuichi, what would you do without me?"

**80. Ticket. **"Shuichi," was all he had to say, because he knew Nakatsu's name was the key to getting what he wanted.

**81. Comparison. **Mizuki was far too feminine; Taiki had the perfect amount of masculinity.

**82. Eccentric. **Sano, as everyone in their group had done, stopped Kayashima after class with a heavy hand on his shoulder, "I pray you have patience."

**83. Kiss. **Taiki liked being kissed on the shoulder, and Nakatsu found it to be the cutest request ever.

**84. Scheme. **Taiki Kayashima was a responsible young man that took great pride in his academic career but Nakatsu knew just what to say to convince him to play hooky every now and then.

**85. Lack. **Where Kayashima lacked on the soccer field Nakatsu matched on the yoga mat.

**86. Protest (Companion to 33). **"I am so on top!" the blonde wailed on the way to lunch.

**87. Skip. **Nakatsu wanted nothing more than to dance with the other boy and he was pleased to find they didn't have to go to the winter formal to sway along with the music.

**88. Working. **Nakatsu felt like no matter what time of day he opened the door to his room Kayashima would turn around in his desk chair, in the midst of his homework, to greet him.

**89. Expected. **They shouldn't fit together, an odd, introvert psychic and a loud, emotional athlete, but they did and they made each other happy and they didn't need anyone else to be content.

**90. Words. **Nakatsu had a problem with expressing himself and he never felt he could say what he was feeling without making himself look stupid.

**91. Floor. **Nakatsu wasn't the kind of guy to trip coming out of the bathroom and knock his boyfriend to the floor; Nakatsu was the kind of guy that would be walked in on by his RA at that particular moment.

**92. Mouth. **Nakatsu was in a very foul mood when he got to class and when Mizuki worriedly inquired as to what could be wrong she got the sour reply that earlier that morning Kayashima had informed the blonde that he had bad breath.

**93. Finger. **Their fingers were often laced under the table when they ate and it was stinking cute.

**94. Child. **That smile screamed caught-with-hand-in-cookie-jar and Kayashima wondered just what he had done this time.

**95. Pack. **As much as they teased him Nakatsu honestly couldn't ask for a better group of friends.

**96. Link. **Nakatsu had to wonder if his roommate could read minds because they always seemed to be thinking the same things.

**97. Clasp. **They weren't a very touch orientated couple in public, despite how Nakatsu often conducted himself, but it didn't take long for Kayashima's slender hand to reach out and take Nakatsu's when they walk about campus.

**98. Anything. **They didn't care what they did so long as they could do it together.

**99. Company. **"Can I go with you, Taiki?" Nakatsu asked when the aforementioned announced he had a questionable presence to investigate in the court yard.

**100. Flexible. **Kayashima was the most flexible person Nakatsu figured he'd ever meet, and on the days he did yoga Nakatsu longed for a bigger bed.


End file.
